


少年事 51

by balabala2



Category: M-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balabala2/pseuds/balabala2
Kudos: 1





	少年事 51

chapter 51

“耶啵耶啵，快起床啦！”  
王一博睁开眼睛，发现他还躺在宿舍的小床上，邢晓枫趴在他的床头，嘴里塞着泡芙，满嘴都是奶油。  
“快点起啊，暗恋岳朗的妹子给我们寄了泡芙，晚会儿都没了！”  
“岳朗你说你一个大男人怎么喜欢吃这种甜甜腻腻的东西？也不害臊！”  
“害臊也没见你少吃一口。”  
韩斌嘴里塞得满满当当的也不忘去呛邢晓枫。  
邢晓枫瞪他一眼，指着他嘴里的泡芙作势要打他，岳朗满脸担忧地凑到王一博窗前，举着泡芙往他嘴里喂。  
“一博怎么满头是汗，做噩梦了吗？”  
“恩！”  
王一博委屈地点点头，张嘴去咬那只奶香四溢的金黄泡芙:“我居然梦到你出事了，我还怀了一个孩子！”  
说着去摸自己的肚子，却惊恐地发现自己的肚子高高地隆起，肚皮随着胎儿的活动剧烈起伏，他求助地去看岳朗，岳朗笑意盈盈地举着泡芙，眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，发丝在空气里漂浮着，猩红的鲜血从身上各个地方涌出，把他们一并吞没，最后汇聚成一方深不见底的血色的湖。

湖水慢慢泛出一层层的幽绿，四周出现一排排笔挺的桦木，宣萱站在绿莹莹的水边，叫他的名字。  
“一博，一博。”  
“我把肖战让给你。”  
“我会永远保护他还有你。”  
宣萱笑得很开心，眉心缓缓绽开一个血洞，瞳孔中倒映着他举着枪的模样。

宣萱一点点倒进湖水里消失，树林围着他打转，他惊慌失措地抱着头，枪掉在地上，开出一朵粉嫩的玫瑰，顾临清折下玫瑰递到他面前，笑着问他。  
“王一博，你发那些故意让肖战误会的信息，真的没有私心吗？”  
“你拿我的命去试探他还爱不爱你了吗？”

“对不起……对不起……”  
王一博拼命地摇着头，眼泪四溅。

“哈哈哈哈哈……怪物！怪物！会生孩子的怪物！”  
毛骨悚然的笑声围着他，他面前围了无数个赵硕，捂着肚子哈哈大笑，无数根手指纸着他的肚子:“小王嫂你是男人吗？哈哈哈哈哈！”

他捂住耳朵，抱紧了自己的肚子。

“一博，我们要赎罪。”  
肖战居高临下地看着他。  
“怎么可以逃跑呢？”

于是他便急切地握住肖战的柱体塞进自己身体里，在肖战的胯下放浪地扭动呻吟着。

肖战嫌弃地推开他，一遍遍地擦拭被他碰过的双手。

湿漉漉的纸巾甩到他的脸上。

“王一博，你好恶心啊。”

王一博惶恐地睁开眼睛，拼命地喘息，爸爸戴着老花镜坐在他的床边，将一块湿毛巾搭在他的额头。

“做噩梦了吗？”

王一博愣愣地盯着头发花白的父亲，意识渐渐回笼。

他昨天跑了很久，肚子一坠一坠的疼，他痛苦地捂着肚子跪坐在马路上，慢慢地有人围过来。  
“姑娘你身体不舒服吗？”  
“怀孕的人了不要在街上乱跑，多危险啊！”  
“你鞋子呢？你能听懂我说话吗？”  
“你家人电话多少？孩子爸爸呢？”

他惊恐地盯着越围越多的人群，拼命地摇着头，嘴唇哆嗦着，肚子翻江倒海地疼起来，他绝望地托着肚子，缩着肩膀，艰难地呼吸，似乎随时都能晕过去。

“是不是不太正常啊？”  
“大妹子你会说话吗？”  
“长这么好看怎么是个疯子啊？”

围观的人七嘴八舌地问他。

“不然报警吧？”  
有人建议，也有人说先送他到医院。

他被扶上了一辆车，停在了很熟悉的医院门口，车还没有停稳，他就跳下车，跌跌撞撞地往医院深处跑，那人在后面叫他:“大妹子，你别乱跑，我不是坏人！”

他气喘吁吁地跑，脑中一片空白，停下来的时候发现自己站在一扇熟悉的门前。  
他的家。  
从上大学开始就再也没有回过的家。  
他想去摸熟悉的门框，却又瑟缩着收回了手，坐在门前的角落里，把自己缩成一团。

家属楼现在住户已经不多了，王书翰拿着手机照路，看到楼梯阿上的血脚印，警惕地放轻了脚步，脚印消失在他的门前，手电筒亮光扫过去，楼道角落里似乎猫着一个人。  
他试探地喊了一句:“一博？”  
那人猛地抬起头，盯着他。  
他壮着胆子继续问:“是一博回来了吗？”  
半晌，那团人影才沙哑的开口。  
“爸。”

王书翰连忙快步走过去，扶起地上的人:“回来也不打个……”  
目光触及他凌乱的长发和硕大的孕肚，震惊地说不出话来。  
“我就呆一晚上……求求你……”  
王一博唯唯诺诺地缩着脖子。  
“啊，没事没事。”  
王书翰语无伦次地说着，扶着他走到门前，打开了门。  
“你住你原来那屋就行。”

王一博扶着墙壁，单手托着肚子，艰难地走进自己的房间，地板上留下一排血脚印。  
王书翰才发现，他风衣下穿的是一件及膝的纱裙。

王一博疲惫地躺到床上，门被小心翼翼地推开，头发花白的男人拘谨地站在门边，手上拿着酒精和镊子。  
屋子里静悄悄的。  
王一博半靠在床头，双手抱着肚子，依然呆呆地盯着天花板，血淋淋的双脚翘到床边，爸爸戴着眼镜眯着眼睛在灯光下给他清理脚伤的创口。  
他的动作很小心，王一博却似乎感觉不到疼痛，脸上的表情丝毫未变，细长的脚趾却随着清创的动作哆嗦个不停。

脚上裹好纱布，爸爸从柜子里拿出被子抖开盖到他身上，然后关上灯，轻手轻脚地带上门。  
被子应该被晒过，带着阳光的味道。  
王一博却是张大眼睛看着黑暗，心跳得很快。

我逃出来了，吗？

王一博不敢睡，他害怕醒来发现这是一场梦，自己仍然在那间孔雀蓝的房间里。

肖战仿佛随时都会破门而入。

对不起，我不敢了。  
我没有逃跑。  
我不是故意逃跑的。  
求你。

他身上还穿着纱裙，他紧紧攥着裙摆，急促地呼吸着。

“一博，一博。”  
有人在叫他。  
他惊恐地睁大眼睛，盯着已经明亮的房间尖叫。  
有人按住他的头。  
“回家了，回家了，一博，回家了。”

王一博慢慢地平静下来，靠在爸爸的肩膀上缓缓闭上了眼睛。眉头依然紧皱着，身体时不时抽搐一下。

“你怎么总是学不乖？”  
肖战站在他的床头，俯下身看着他轻轻地叹气，温柔的声音像是来自地狱。  
“不听话是要受到惩罚的。”

“不要……”  
“对不起我不敢了……”  
“求求你……”

王一博在黑暗中猛的惊醒。

房间里静悄悄的。  
没有肖战。  
只有他不安的喘气声。

僵硬地重新躺回床上，头发湿漉漉的，肚子压得他喘不过来气。  
他不敢睡，闭上眼睛就能肖战的脸，温柔地看着他，把他拖回地狱。

被子下的身体缩成一团，不停地发抖。

恍惚中听到客厅里传出隐隐约约的压抑的哭声。

天终于亮了。

听到门把转动的声音，王一博惊恐地坐起来。  
爸爸小心地从门边探出头，手上还端着一杯水。  
“你醒了？”

王一博乖顺地接过杯子，小口地把水喝完。  
“再睡一会吧。”  
王书翰扶着他躺好，帮他盖好被子，等他呼吸平稳合上眼睛了才出去。

水里加了助眠的药。  
昨天，他在隔壁，听这个可怜的孩子尖叫哭喊了一宿。

再醒过来已经是黄昏了。  
爸爸坐在他的床边，把湿毛巾搭在他的额头。

夕阳透过没有拉严的窗帘斜下一束金灿灿的光线。王一博盯着那束阳光，直到它一点点消失。

“起来吃点东西吧。”  
打包好的饭菜摆在床头柜上，爸爸想扶他坐起，发觉他的瑟缩后叹了口气，端着盆子走出去带上了门。

“吃完饭洗个澡吧？”  
爸爸同他说话小心翼翼的。  
“水放好了。”

王一博坐在床边，顺从地抬起腿让爸爸用保鲜膜把他的脚包起来，裙摆顺着细嫩的皮肤滑下，能看到赤裸的下身。  
王书翰不自然地别过眼睛，扶着他走到浴室。弯腰试水温的时候，王一博已经垂着眼睛脱下风衣和纱裙，一丝不挂地站在后面，手扶着肚子，盯着热气蒸腾的浴缸，一直手攥着挺立的柱体。

王书翰顿时觉得尴尬起来，干咳一声:“一博要上厕所是吧，这边……”

王一博确实很认真地摇了摇头，眼睛瞪得圆圆的。  
“不可以，要说求求你。”

王书翰错愕地看着儿子。

他的儿子一丝不挂地跪在他的脚边，艰难地托着肚子，仰起脸可怜兮兮地望着他。  
“求求你。”

王书翰绝望地蹲在地上，捂着眼睛无声地哭了起来。

淡黄色的温热液体穿过指缝漏了一地。

他听到儿子惶恐不安的哭声。

“对不起……我不是故意的……”


End file.
